1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Sketching device for tactile graphics through thread delivery over Hook and Loop fabric surface for use by a blind person. The device is useful to be used as a educational aid by the teachers/blind person.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blind children/persons communicates with the world by sensing touch, feel, sound, signals, and smell. There are some tactile graphics aids available in the prior art. One of such aid comprises a plain surface having stencils art out of card board or wood pasted thereon, and which is being touched and sensed by a blind person. Another tactile graphic aid comprises thread stiching on paper by swing needle. Yet another tactile graphics aid comprises a paper having perforated dots therein of the shape which is to be sensed by a blind person. Still another device comprises a spur wheel to make dotted line on paper. Another tactile graphics aid comprises a metal sheet having embossed lines thereon of the desired shape.
There are certain disadvantages associated with the above mentioned educational aids. One of the main disadvantage is that it takes a lot of time to prepare these aid to be used by the teacher as well as by the blind students.
Another disadvantage is that the blind students cannot practice without the help of a teacher that is self performance/learning is difficult.
Yet another disadvantage is that of the wastage of materials during the fabrication of such devices.
Still another disadvantage is that different sketches, figures can not be prepared by the user over the same media.
Therefore the main object of this invention is to provide a Sketching device which can be used by a blind person for self performance for making Sketches over a Hook and Loop fabric surface or glued adhesive surface by thread delivery thereon and realisation of the same and thus increases the creativity of the child/student.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sketching device by which the sketch can be drawn on a slate having a hook and loop fabric surface by a blind person, as well as a mentally retarded person or a hearing impaired person, on his/her own and thus stimulate locomotive movement of the wrist/muscles.
Still another object of this invention is to propose a sketching device to make sketches on a Hooks fabric surface and which are easily removed and thus renders the device to be used repeatedly.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sketching device to make sketches on a Hook and Loop surface in which the length can be measured by providing knotes in the threads at predetermined interval.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sketching device that can be used with geometrical instruments like a compass, a scale, etc.
According to this invention there is provided a Sketching device for use by a blind person comprising a pen body secured to a metallic encloser, slaughts being provided in the opposite sides of said encloser for holding a bobbin spool secured on an axle for winding acrylic or wool thread thereon, a knob being provided at both the ends of said axle for winding said thread in the bobbin spool, means being provided at the writing end of the pen body for cutting the thread, a pilot thread being provided with the bobbin spool for the replacement of said thread when required.
In accordance with this invention the device used by the blind person to prepare Sketches, drawing, graphics over a Hook and Loop surface has a ball pen type body for facilitating the passes of the acrylic thread or wool thread therethrough. The upper end of the pen body is secured to an encloser by means of a nut. The encloser is provided to hold a bobbin spool therein and in the slaughts provided in the opposite sides of the encloser. The bobbin spool is secured on an axle adapted to be fitted movably in the slaughts provided in the sides of the encloser. A knob is provided at both ends of the axle for winding the acrylic thread in the bobbin spool manually. Means comprising a notched sleeve is provided at the pen body near the writing end of said body for facilitating the cutting of the thread.